


Hello To You Too

by YellowSniper64



Series: Dear Darling [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emails, Gen, M/M, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: >second part of the "Dear Darling" series<In which Damien had decided to try Shayne's old email after 5 years of being disconnected, and it seemed to go through





	Hello To You Too

Shayne was taking a break between shots. Well, he was just waiting behind the camera while playing on his phone. Most of his notifications were turned off, with the exception of his private connections; mainly, his private email and his messages. 

To say he was surprised to see the notification of 'Dames Haas' sending him an email was an understatement. In fact, he fell out of his seat and got weird looks and laughs from his friends. He laughed it off and climbed back in his seat, but worry had settled into his features. 

How, why, and what? Like, sure, he hadn't changed his private email in a decade, but why now?

Shayne only had the chance to read through it before he was called in to get ready for his next scene. His friends could tell he was distracted, but he brushed it off. He finally finished with all his scenes for the day and had a general idea of how he was supposed to respond. 

He waiting until he was back at his house before he through a fit. Shayne was still confused about how he was supposed to take this, and if Damien even deserved a response. He paced through his room, needing to do something, yet stop everything. 

The chair made a loud squeak when Shayne finally dropped himself on it in front of his desk. He reminded himself to take a deep breath before he touched anything else, making sure not to let himself break anything. 

_Dear Damien,_

That was easy enough, so Shayne let himself go ahead and finish writing. Maybe he wouldn't send it, but writing...

_Surprise, I've been too lazy to change my email so here goes;_

_Life's certainly different from high school. It's insane. You do voice acting now? I mean, I guess that makes sense because you used to be camera shy despite wanting to be an actor. _

_Smosh is a lot of fun. I don't think I could put it in words to explain over an email though. The people here are insane but if you've seen videos you've probably noticed. There's not a lot of free time but being busy is good._

_I feel bad too about everything that happened but honestly, is trying to discuss that over email the best idea? If we wanna talk then we should probably do it in person. Only if you want to though. I swear it'll just be us going back an forth saying sorry, that's always how we were, huh?_

_I've missed you. _

_-Shayne Topp_

And in a moment of muscle memory, just going through the actions, Shayne hit send. He cursed himself, knowing he was probably too forward about most things. Sure, he wanted to see his old high school sweetheart but he was terrified. 

5 years ago, Damien was a socially awkward kid with minor acne who couldn't help but laugh at his own jokes and bring a smile to his friends' faces. He wore glasses that were probably too big for him and always had to use glue on the hinges, trying to hide the fact they were broken so his parents wouldn't be worried about the price. A great percentage of his wardrobe came from Hot Topic and he alternated through different colors of hair chalk. 

Shayne had to remind himself that was 5 years ago and time before that, though. It wasn't until the end of 11th grade when he saw a new side of Damien that scared him. He couldn't even recall what he was so mad about, but there was never a falter to the heated glare throughout the conversation. 

It was Damien who reached out, though. Could responding really be that bad?


End file.
